


So Cold

by Giuliacardiff



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giuliacardiff/pseuds/Giuliacardiff
Summary: FanFiction su un personaggio complesso di nome ... Frau. *il pervertito*DAL TESTO:Alcune notti, in cui il freddo si mischiava all'angoscia, la solitudine veniva a fermi visita, mi cullava nelle sue fredde braccia, inculcandomi nel cervello di abbandonarmi alla sua essenza. Bastava un attimo di distrazione, e lei mi avrebbe preso.





	So Cold

Fa freddo.

Nonostante il calore che mi avvolge costantemente, sento che qualcosa di veramente caldo ... mi manca.

Non saprei dire con certezza cosa possa essere: forse il cuore assopito nel mio petto, il freddo battere dei miei organi interni putrefatti, o la costante consapevolezza di non potermi legare a nessuno.

Sono il ghost che scinde i legami, è la mia natura non possedere legami, eppure è ciò che bramo con tutto me stesso.

Quante volte il rimpianto mi ha guidato mentre cercavo di rincorrere il mio sogno.

Giorni, settimane, anni passati a cercare qualcosa che mi potesse trasmettere il minimo calore.

Alcune notti, in cui il freddo si mischiava all'angoscia, la solitudine veniva a fermi visita, mi cullava nelle sue fredde braccia, inculcandomi nel cervello di abbandonarmi alla sua essenza.

Bastava un attimo di distrazione, e lei mi avrebbe preso.

 

Ma tutto cambiò ... quando un angelo cadde nelle mie fredde mani morte.

Un angelo vestito di catene e sangue. poteva essere la mia salvezza ... o piuttosto la mia rovina, non mi importava.

Ormai ero in balia di quell'angelo. Con il passare del tempo, il freddo si fece più pesante, come un peso da portare sulle mie fredde spalle, un peso inimmaginabile.

Ben presto, però, capii che quel peso che disperatamente cercavo di scrollarmi, era neanche lontanamente paragonabile a quello che si era addossato il mio piccolo angelo.

Quanto ero stato stupido, non avevo capito quanto la mia povera esistenza fosse banale in confronto a quella che avevo davanti, dopotutto ... ero solo un inutile ghost.

Feci tutto il possibile, aiutando il mio piccolo angelo durante il suo viaggio, arrivai persino a sacrificare la mia umanità per permettergli di vivere.

Quanto sono stato stupido, dovevo immaginarmi che sarebbe tornato a riprendermi per salvarmi una seconda volta.

lo sapevo, lui era la mia salvezza, il solo che mi aveva allontanato definitivamente dal mio freddo gelo, e che mi aveva donato una vera esistenza da vivere e condividere con il resto dell'umanità.

Finalmente sapevo ... il significato della parola calore ...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is my first work on AO3.  
> You can visit me on EFP if you want.  
> English is not my first language because I prefer to write in Italian, but I will try to write with it  
> See you next time!


End file.
